A system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,022, entitled MOVING TARGET SCREEN, issued to H. I. Pardes, et al., wherein motion picture scenes are projected on a viewing screen to provide trainees with simulated realistic scenes for tactical and marksmanship training.
The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,022 is particularly directed such as to military applications in an environment wherein the system permits each of the weapons utilized to generate a low power laser beam which is aimed onto the target, and wherein there is a requirement to keep each weapon unencumbered such as by wire connections and accessories.
A system generally related to the foregoing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,077, issued to H. I. Pardes, which system provides a simulated target scene on a projector screen, enabling the operator to practice marksmanship. This latter system is particularly applicable to permanent-type simplified installations, such as in fixed target ranges, or in amusement park games, where it is possible to hard-wire, that is, to electrically connect, the weapon to a scoring display.
In the system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,077, a film projector projects a target scene on the screen, with one or more targets located in each scene. When the weapon operator accurately fires his weapon at the target, the electronic circuitry indicates that the target has been hit. The invention provides a structure and technique for transmitting a modulated infrared light through an aperture in the film onto a viewing screen. The aperture is optically superimposed on a target on the screen; and the modulated infrared light reflected from the screen is detected by detectors mounted on a weapon when that weapon is accurately aimed at the target.
The system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,077 requires that a modulating grid and driver mechanism be inserted behind the film gate of the projector; and, while the system operates satisfactorily, it has been found that the insertion of the grid and driver mechanism is a complicated procedure, requiring the services of skilled technicians.